I hate youOr not
by EraseAlpha
Summary: Sometimes people say things they didn't want to say.SXN.Rated T for language


I don't own OP or any of its I did,the series would have a lot of sex,drugs and rock 'n' Robin would be a SanjiXNami would be an official pairing.

"Sanji! SANJI! Where the hell is that cook?"

The redhead walked around impatiently. Zoro looked at her through semi-closed eyes.

"Shitty-cook stood you up?" he said, as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Go back to sleep, marimo."  
"Oh, so now you're copying your boyfriend? Cute."  
Before even realizing Zoro had said one word she would never expect him to say, she realized she had become so used to Sanji's insult she was using it unconsciously.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Right."  
"OH, PLEASE! In fact, I HATE THAT STUPID COOK!"

"Well, when you're done hating me can we please go shopping?"  
The girl resisted the urge to slap her own forehead and turned around smiling slightly and sweetly.

"Hehe, hi Sanji-kun." she almost whimpered, looking away.

He sighed shook his head.

"Can we go?"

-

"Sanji, are you mad at me?"

He didn't answer.

"I wasn't serious. I don't hate you. Actually, I kinda like you."  
He looked at the fish in the stands and frowned due to the lack of quality.

"I like you a lot! You're like my best friend!"

He finally turned around and faced her. He looked into her eyes and she shivered as the air around them seemed to turn heavier.

"Should we buy zucchini?"

"...Eh?"

"I was thinking about making a bell pepper and zucchini salad. But the zucchini here are kinda expensive and I could just use cucumber but the results wouldn't be the same."  
She stared at him for a while.

"Oh, FUCK YOU!"

She stormed off, leaving the half surprised,half dazed cook behind.

-

Usopp giggled slightly as he finished the joke he was telling.

"And, and then the guy, the peasant, he turned to the king and said "That's not my cow, that's my sister!". Get it, get it?"

Both he and Chopper erupted with laughter as the captain stared blankly.

"I didn't get it."  
"Oi, Luffy. The king said his cow was right there. Thus calling it a cow. Then the farmer said it wasn't a cow, it was his sister,so the king called the farmer's sister a cow! Get it now?"

"...Calling girls "cow" is a bad thing?"

Zoro snickered.

"Why don't you try calling Nami that and see?"

Suddenly, the aforementioned navigator stormed pass them and locked herself in the girls quarters.

"Well, speak of the orange haired devil." said Zoro, going back to sleep.

"Geez, what's gotten into her?" said Usopp, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, that was scary!" said Chopper, putting his little hoof over his little chest, on top of his little heart.

"Why was she crying?" asked Luffy at nobody in particular.  
"Uh, she was crying?"

"I didn't notice anything."

"She was really sad."  
Zoro smiled. Although he was a total dimwit, Luffy noticed things other people missed.  
_"Guess the cook's pissed at her."_

_-_

The redhead curled up in her bed, a bit of covers slipping to the ground, revealing her head and back.

She shivered as the cold air hit the skin the light yellow tank top didn't cover and hastily grabbed around trying to find the blanket. She sighed and stretched, hitting her head on the headboard.

She let out a small yelp and sat up grabbing her head.

"Oh, fuck this." she said as she sliding back into lying down. Heavy swearing, twice, before noon.  
_"I am not in a good mood." _she thought before grabbing the cover and wrapping it around herself.

For moments she thought of the cook hugging as tightly as the blanket only warmer and nice and...

She sat up in surprise at her own thoughts, only to hit the headboard again.

"Ow, I don't deserve this!"

"Nami, are you okay?"

"Go away, Usopp!" she yelled as he finished the sentence.

"I don't want to talk to anybody. Not you, not Luffy, not Chopper, not Robin-"  
"Not even me?"  
She shivered again as she heard the voice of the cook.

"Go away, I hate you!"

She heard the guys talking quietly and soon heard them walk away.

"Nami-san."  
"Fuck me..." she whispered. Three times.

"What did you say?"  
"Nothing!" she yelled, as she sat up again, in great hurry. Guess what, she hit her head again.

"OW!"

"Nami! Are you okay?"  
"NO! I am NOT okay! And I probably will never be!"  
"What, what's wrong."  
"Because I..."  
She sniffed as tears began to run down her face.

"Because I don't hate you."  
"...And that's bad?"

"Yes, because I love you, you stupid moron!"

"..."  
"..."

"..."

"Please, please tell me I didn't say that out loud."  
"Nami..."  
"...Sorry..."

"No, don't. I...You're right, I'm a stupid moron. I like women. Hell, I love women. I love all cute women between the ages of 16 and 40. But...When I'm with you...It's different. With all other women it's like I just want to shag them but not with you. Well, not that you're unattractive, cuz you really are, I mean, you're probably one of hottest girls I've ever seen, well, but, geez, I like you and it's something more, and you really are cute, you seem different than other girls and-"  
"Just say you love me."  
He smiled.

"I love you...Can I please come in, I've been here for 15 minutes talking to a door and it's starting to get awkward.

She giggled and got out of bed. She opened the door and smiled.

"Nami, you're bleeding!"

"Uh?"

She gently tapped her head and yelped.

"What happened."  
She sniffed as she began to cry again.

"I hit my head on the headboard."

"Hey, hey..."  
He hugged her.

"It can't possibly hurt that much."  
"No, I just..."  
She sniffed again.  
"I'm really happy, Sanji-kun."  
He smiled slightly and rubbed her back.

"I know, I'm happy too. But maybe we should go see Chopper."  
"Good idea, I'm starting to feel dizzy."


End file.
